Thunderstorm!
by Lucyinthesky1996
Summary: A thunderstorm hits the island and the boys can't sleep. So who do they go to? Ralph of course. Slight Ralph/Jack. Bit of fluff.


When it rained on the island, it rained.

Not small little showers that occur once and a while; it would literally rain buckets and go on for days non stop. It was always at its worst at night. Thunder would roll and the wind would howl and inside the cave the littleuns would tremble and shriek whenever a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. These thunderstorms were a lot different to the ones back in England and without the safety and comfort of their beds, the boys were always restless and willed for the rain to stop so they could all get a good night's sleep.

Ralph was not fazed by the storms. In fact he quite liked them. The rumbling of thunder and hammering of raindrops made him feel relaxed in some strange fashion. He never had a problem falling asleep, though he felt sorry for the other boys who would always be exhausted the next day due to lack of rest.

It was one particular night that the storm was at its hardest – so hard the rocks began to shift in the cave – when Ralph was awoken by someone tugging at his shoulder. He brushed it off, thinking it was a lizard or something. But it continued, harder and harder. And then someone whispered in his ear.

"_Ralph_?"

Ralph opened his eyes and blinked, trying to get his vision back in place. A blurred figure was crouched in front of him and at first he couldn't identify who it was.

"Percival?" he said hoarsley, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm scared," the small boy said quietly, jumping when another rumble of lightning erupted in the sky, "Can I sleep with you?"

Ralph sat up, examining the space around him. Should be enough room for one more.

"Alright then," he said, shuffling to give the boy some space, "But don't make a habit of this, I need my sleep too."

* * *

><p>"Ralph…<em>Ralph<em>?"

Ralph awoke with a start, almost forgetting that Percival was still curled up to his chest.

"Sam? Eric?" he said, doing his best not to wake the sleeping boy, "What're you doing? What's wrong?"

"We can't sleep" Sam said, "We were _almost_ asleep-"

"-but then we heard something-" said Eric

"-and we thought it might be the beast but-"

"-we couldn't tell because it was so dark and-"

"-we're really, really scared." they finished off together

Ralph sighed, shuffling a bit more to make room for them.

"But don't make a habit of this," he said firmly as they curled up next to him like kittens, wrapping their arms around his waist. They were asleep in seconds.

Ralph closed his eyes again, hoping this would be the last time he was disturbed.

* * *

><p>"…<em>Ralph<em>?"

"What is it now?" Ralph mumbled with his eyes still shut

"We can't sleep…"

Ralph opened his eyes and saw all the littleuns crouched in the darkness, staring at him. He sighed.

"How many are there of you?"

The first littleun turned and began counting the heads quietly.

"About nineteen."

"Oh God."

A burst of lightning and they all screamed and huddled together.

"Hush, you'll wake the others!" Ralph hissed, "Fine, you can sleep here but don't make a habit of this."

* * *

><p>"Ralph?"<p>

Ralph groaned, opening one eye. He was surrounded by littleuns, giving him the resemblance of a mother cat who'd had too many kittens. Simon, Piggy and the choir boys were squatted in front of him, shivering slightly.

"We're cold," Simon's teeth were chattering like pennies in a money box

"Can we-?" Piggy began.

Ralph nodded, not bothering to shuffle anymore, seeing as there was no room to.

"But don't make a habit of this…" he had barely finished his sentence before he fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>"…Ralph?"<p>

"Ugh! What do you lot have against the concept of a good night's sleep?" Ralph growled, opening his eyes.

He stopped when he saw who it was.

"Jack?"

Jack shifted awkwardly, drumming his fingertips against the floor of the cave. He was shaking slightly.

"Jack, are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" the red head stated firmly

"Are you scared?"

"_No._"

"You're trembling."

"I'm _cold._"

A sudden burst of thunder and Jack screamed, putting his hands over his ears. Ralph's lips twitched to laugh but he stopped when he saw that a few tears had made their way down the older boys cheeks.

"It's okay Jack…" he said, gently moving Percival to one side so Jack could slide in next to him, "It's just a storm. Do you want to sleep here?"

Jack didn't need to be asked twice. He lay down next to Ralph, basking in the sudden warmth of body heat around him. He looked around at the littleuns piled on top of each other and laughed.

"You look like a cat that's had too many kittens." He mumbled into Ralph's neck.

"Very funny."

The younger boy yawned, stretching out in the little room he had.

"And by the way. Don't make a habit of-"

He didn't have time to finish as he felt two arms wrap themselves around him and cuddle him closer. He smiled, wrapping his own arms around Jack and letting his eyes slide close.

* * *

><p>"Ralph?"<p>

Ralph didn't bother opening his eyes; he kept his head rested on Jack's chest. The figure crouched in front of him, trembling a little at the sound of the rain.

"Ralph?" it said again, "Can I-?"

"Yes Roger. Now go to sleep."

He heard movement and the sound of Roger resting himself gently next to Jack. Ralph spoke with his eyes still shut.

"But don't make a habit of...oh forget it."


End file.
